gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina Kyle
:For the episode named after the character, see Selina Kyle (Episode). |actor=Camren Bicondova }} Selina Kyle is a teenage orphan and skilled street thief residing in Gotham City. Biography Selina is a young orphaned street thief with a fascination with cats. She, apparently, has a deceased mother who she believes is alive. At some point in her life, Selina befriended Bridgit Pike. Witness to a Murder Selina Kyle is running over rooftops in Gotham City before stopping to look down; she sees something and smiles before leaping off and then sliding down to the sidewalk. She walks up behind a woman carrying a paper sack of groceries, opens up a switchblade knife, and cuts open the sack. When the groceries spill out, Selina quietly steals a quart of milk that drops out and walks away unseen. Then, she passes by a man and takes his wallet. When the man chases her, she climbs up a fire escape and the man gives up. She then comes down a fire escape near the Theatre District to give milk to a stray cat, running up the fire escape upon seeing the Wayne family entering the alley after they leave a movie theater. There she witnessed the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Later, she is observing the Waynes' funeral from above a mausoleum, taking off her hood in respect. She is then on the wall outside the Wayne mansion. Selina is under a railroad underpass, playing with a necklace. She, along with a group of homeless kids are approached by Patti and her partner, Doug. Patti introduces herself as a member of a Homeless Outreach Program organization headed by Mayor Aubrey James. Doug starts giving out food to the homeless children; however, Selina is cautious and refuses to take any. Upon seeing Patti drugging the teenagers, Selina discretely escapes, leaving the teenagers behind. The next morning, Selina observes Detective James Gordon from behind a fence, perched on a rooftop ledge. After the case had been supposedly "cracked", Selina along with other homeless children, are escorted from their shelters, into GCPD vehicles. Selina is in a line leading to a bus that will take her upstate to a Juvenile Detention Center. While talking to a female chaperon, she states that "there had been a mistake" and that she is incorrectly being sent to juvie. She demands to talk to James Gordon, but the chaperone tells her "you'll be allowed a phone call once up-state". The chaperon, who asks for her name, dismisses her onto the bus, listing her as 'Jane Doe'. Upon seeing Patti enter the bus, Selina bolts for the rear exit; she is held at gunpoint and is forced to sit back down. After the bus arrived to its undisclosed location, and the children were mustered into cargo containers, Selina hides inside the bus, narrowly avoiding Patti who was searching the bus for a missing child. She attacks one of the men working with Patti, scratching his eyes out to the point where the sockets appeared empty. After searching the entire premises, Patti finally manages to catch Selina. Patti holds Selina at gunpoint, Patti is then tackled by James Gordon. Selina is in the GCPD Headquarters, where she is arguing with an officer about being sent upstate. The officer tells her that aside from having outstanding warrants, she is 13 years old with no legal guardian. Selina tells him that she has a mom somewhere even though the officer reads that her mom is deceased. She manages to get the officer to call Detective Gordon over and proposes a trade; she gives Gordon something he "really wants" and he gets her out of juvie. She tells him, "I saw who really killed the Waynes, saw him clear as day." A man from juvenile services brings Selina to GCPD and puts her in Gordon's custody; Gordon then takes Selina to the alleyway where the Waynes died. When she asks him why he cares who killed them, he says that he wants to see the killer brought to justice; she scoffs at this and he tells her that he made a promise to Bruce. She describes how the Waynes were killed and then tells him that she saw the killer's face because she can see in the dark. She also explains the pick-pocketing she performed leading up to her being in the alleyway. When she tells him that she chucked the wallet she stole into the sewer, he handcuffs her to a stairway while he goes down the sewer to investigate. Gordon is unaware that Selina had stolen Harvey Bullock's pen and she uses it to escape the handcuffs. Selina drops the handcuffs down the sewer, tells Gordon that she will need them, and runs away. While Gordon and Bullock are getting some food, Gordon sees Selina across the street pick-pocketing a man. Gordon yells at her, and the man she pickpockets tries to stop her, but Selina manages to get away before Gordon can catch her since a robbery at the store was happening at the same time. Interest in Bruce During the night, Selina sneaks into the room at Wayne Manor where Bruce Wayne is sleeping. She is interested in Bruce's collection of newspaper clippings about his parents' murder and stops to watch Bruce briefly while he sleeps. She quietly slips out the window when she hears Alfred Pennyworth coming toward the room. Selina tries to steal a bunch of expensive clothes and jewelry from a store called Collette while using the tunnels, but is found by two police officers as she's coming out of the sidewalk. When she sees them, she smiles and says,"A girl's gotta shop." Later at GCPD, Alvarez tells Gordon that they picked up a B&E suspect that claims to know Gordon. When Alvarez tells him that it's a girl and that she wanted to know if Gordon had been down any sewers lately, Gordon realizes it's Selina. Later Gordon visits and finds her sitting on bench smiling, and waiting for him. Selina was with Gordon at his place when he found a note by Barbara Kean. Selina read it. Gordon said that he will drop her off in Wayne Manor. Upon arriving at Wayne Manor, she notices a Chinese vase which her and Bruce use to break the ice after he enters the room. Bruce and Selina were getting to know each other. However, she didn't feel like talking about her mother and told him she's not an orphan and walks away bumping into Alfred without saying a word. However, Selina and Bruce started to bond when they played a game (throwing doughnuts at each other). Bruce and Selina were hunted by professional assassins, and Alfred demonstrated that he is not the average butler. Selina finally told Bruce that the assassins were after her, not him after he became deeply confused as to why someone would want to kill him. Cat is friends, of a sort, with Ivy Pepper, who was now an orphan. Selina kissed Bruce just before Alfred came into the room, much to the butler's amusement. Alfred even acknowledged that life without her around Wayne Manor could prove sadly flat. Selina finds a sick Ivy Pepper and brings her to Gordon's apartment where she nurses her back to health. Selina makes a dish that is vegan when Ivy Pepper gets a call from Barbara Kean who was checking in on Gordon after leaving him. After being given a message that Bruce wanted to see her by Ivy, Selina arrives at Wayne Manor and he gives her a snow globe. She is then offered a place to stay in exchange for helping Bruce find his parent's killer. However, she then breaks the snow globe and tells him that she lied and didn't see the killer's face. Selina is discovered staying at Barbara's penthouse by Gordon, and she tells him that she didn't actually see the Waynes' killer, and had lied. She then flees. Selina and Ivy are discovered by Barbara, and after overcoming her own surprise, Barbara eventually sits with the two in the living room. Selina and Ivy later judge the outfits Barbara modeled for them to win Jim back. Selina is advised by Barbara on how to use her beauty as a weapon against men. Selina visits Bruce and Alfred at the hospital. Selina tells Bruce that she found him because Ivy Pepper, who visits the hospital regularly to steal food from the residents, had spotted him. Selina was then told of Reggie's deception and his suspicions that he had been sent to spy on them as a few of his files were missing. Selina advises Bruce not to go after Payne, though to no avail. Bruce runs into Selina Kyle where she helps him to find Reginald Payne. She intimidates Reginald into telling Bruce who sent him to infiltrate Wayne Manor where they learned that he was sent by Sid Bunderslaw. Although Bruce was reluctant to get his revenge on Reginald when he was getting his alcohol out of the window, Selina pushes him out the window to his death to keep him from telling Sid Bunderslaw that Bruce is onto him. After the police have found Reginald's body, Bruce and Selina had a brief argument about what happened which ended where they must get close to Sid Bunderslaw. Back at Jim Gordon's apartment, Barbara finds boxes that have been delivered to Selina Kyle for the Wayne Enterprise ball. Upon seeing the shoes associated with the outfit, Selina asks if she has to wear them. Upon arriving at Jim Gordon's apartment, Bruce meets Barbara as Selina emerges in her dress commenting how the shoes were hurting her feet. At the ball, Bruce manages to get close to Sid Bunderslaw to meet him where Selina secretly steals one of his keys. When Gordon comes by his apartment to find Barbara, Selina tells Gordon that Barbara isn't here and learns the description of the man who took her being the description of Jason Skolimski. Selina would find herself deeper into a life of crime, after becoming impressed with the sight of Fish Mooney's return to Gotham. Fish takes a liking to Selina; gives her a make-over, a new outfit, and makes her an assistant. Believing it to be "the coolest gig in the world", Selina would help Fish by holding Gordon, Falcone, Bullock, and Penguin hostage in a warehouse to offer to Maroni. Things go sour when Fish kills Maroni and starts a shootout with his gang. Gordon briefly escapes with the others only to be taken again by Selina and a group of thugs at gunpoint. After bringing them back, Fish and her crew are apparently killed by the Penguin. Selina disappears from the fight. Working for Oswald Cobblepot Following Fish Mooney's apparent demise, Selina is shown to be working for Oswald Cobblepot. During a meeting with Gordon, Cobblepot commented that having Selina around is like having a pet cat. Gordon even asked if Selina was being good. She states that she's getting there. Selina later sneaked into the Gotham City Charity Ball where she runs into Bruce. When Jerome Valeska and Barbara Kean hold the event hostage as part of Theo Galavan's plot, Bruce and Selina evade their hired help until Bruce surrenders himself to keep the people from getting killed. With help from Selina, Gordon got into the event the same way that she came in. Selina later appears near Anders Preparatory Academy upon climbing a nearby wall. Alfred catches her near the wall and slaps her for what she did to Reggie. He tells her to keep her distance from Bruce. Selina then takes her leave before Bruce comes out of the school. Selina is later seen sitting on the sidewalk near some street kids thinking about what Alfred said. Butch Gilzean visited Selina Kyle at where she is living in order for her to take him to some arsonists that would help Oswald Cobblepot. Selina takes Butch to the Pike Brothers. Following the Pike Brothers' heist on a building owned by Wayne Enterprises, Selina visits Bridgit Pike where she is making a fireproof outfit to evade getting burned. While Bridgit as Firefly was fighting Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, Selina watched from the fire escape. When more police officers showed up as Luke Garrett is accidentally burned, Selina helps Firefly to escape. While at her place of residence, Selina concocts a plan to get Bridgit out of town before the police can get her. They rob a place that was selling prostitutes to pimps and steal their money. Before Selina can put the next phase of getting Bridgit out of town into action, the van carrying Joe Pike and Cale Pike arrived where Bridgit is abducted by them. Selina returns to her place of residence and gets some guns to go after them. Before she could, Jim Gordon arrived after Harvey Bullock got her location out of Ivy Pepper. Gordon learns from Selina what Bridgit had gone through and that the Pike Brothers have her. Selina advises Gordon not to get her killed. Following Bridgit killing her brothers as Firefly, Selina meets her near the pigeon coop where Bridgit is upgrading her flamethrower. Bridgit tells Selina that she going to use her new talents on the bullies and the perverts as Selina advises Bridgit not to get killed. Later that night, Selina was at Leslie Thompkins's place when Gordon comes in and tells her that Bridgit got burned and that there is a chance that she may not survive. Selina was devastated at the fact that Bridgit got burned on Jim Gordon's watch and states that she shouldn't have trusted him. Before leaving, Selina tells Gordon that they will not interact again. Selina is later seen mourning about what happened to Bridgit by the pigeon coop, feeling more alone than ever. What Gordon and Selina don't know is that Bridgit's still-alive body was taken to an underground Indian Hill facility that is owned by Wayne Enterprises. Looking out for Bruce Selina later visited Bruce and ended up meeting Silver St. Cloud. Once Bruce was out of the room, Silver told Selina that she is Bruce's girl and calls Selina "gutter trash." Selina later leaves after an argument with Bruce Wayne where she claims that Silver can't be trusted. Selina later visited Bruce before he can make another visit to Silver at the Star Hotel. She tells Bruce that she has some proof that Silver is bad news. At Anders Preparatory Academy, Selina lingers in the trees as part of a plan to get the information of the man who shot Thomas and Martha Wayne out of Silver St. Cloud. It was later revealed that Selina enlisted an underworld contact named The Knife and his henchmen to "abduct" Bruce and Silver in order to get the name out. Once that was done, Selina thanked Tom for her work. Selina was satisfied that she got even with Silver while Bruce ends his friendship with Silver. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce allows Selina to take one of his cars in order to get back into town. Selina later assisted Gordon, Bullock, Pennyworth, and Oswald Cobblepot's gang in rescuing Bruce Wayne from Theo Galavan and the Order of St. Dumas. Her part of the mission had her infiltrating the garage and taking out the guard there. Selina then opened the garage door, letting the others in. During the confrontation, Selina managed to defeat some monks. Working with Pennyworth, Selina got Bruce out of Galavan's tower. Selina helps Oswald escape when he is chased down by the mysterious Victor Fries. They go to meet Gordon and Bullock, but they arrest Oswald due to him being a fugitive (although they take away and turn him loose).Gotham Stories Four weeks later, Selina Kyle secretly witnesses Butch Gilzean starting a partnership with Tabitha Galavan from the ventilation. Bruce Wayne enlisted Selina kyle to obtain him a gun which he plans to use when he tracks down Patrick "Matches" Malone. Selina does that and gives the gun to Bruce when they meet in an alley. Following him sparing Malone, which ended in Matches' suicide, Bruce left a note for Alfred stating that he's going to be bunking with Selina for awhile. Bruce was seen meeting up with Selina. Selina took Bruce into the basement where Butch's nephew Sonny Gilzean operated where he had hired Ivy Pepper to grow his "magic mushrooms." When Sonny and his men catch Selina and Bruce trying to rob him, Selina was held back as Sonny beats up Bruce. After Bruce turned the tide against Sonny with Selina's help, both of them managed to get away. Back at Selina's hideout, she stitched up Bruce's injuries. Upon seeing on the news that Jim Gordon had been arrested for the murder of Carl Pinkney and has been sentenced to 40 years at Blackgate Penitentiary, Bruce and Selina had a surprised reaction to this. Bruce and Selina later stole money from a criminal with the sleeve on Selina's coat getting ripped in the process. After getting away from the criminal, Bruce distributed the stolen money from the rooftops. Later on, Bruce was able to sew up Selina's coat by the time Selina needs it o get outside. They are then surprised when a wounded James Gordon appears and collapses on Selina's couch. Both of them had to contact Alfred to help Gordon recuperate. Upon Gordon informing Alfred and Bruce of his plan to catch the person who framed him, Selina was sent to the Gotham City Police Department where she gives Harvey Bullock and Nathaniel Barnes about where Gordon was last sighted. Later that night after finishing her shower, Selina is told by Bruce that his time of learning street survival is done and thanks Selina for her help. Selina tells Bruce to have good life. Back at her lair, Selina is seen throwing the coat that Bruce fixed up for her on the ground. Bruce later finds Selina feeding the birds of Bridgit Pike where she voices her knowledge of the recent news. Although Selina didn't care about Hugo Strange's experiments that revived Victor Fries and Theo Galavan, Bruce voices his knowledge on what Strange was doing with Bridgit. Selina persuades Bruce to let him help her get into Arkham Asylum as she knows a way in. While crawling through the ventilations, Selina runs into Edward Nygma who warns Selina not to go into the basement of Arkham Asylum. In exchange for showing him the way out of Arkham Asylum, Nygma tells Selina that he will show her the elevator and asks if she can pick a lock. Selina provides a diversion by picking the lock of Nygma's cell where the guards find that Nygma has escaped. While the alarm is sounded, Selina makes her way to where the secret elevator to the Indian Hill facility is and picks the lock to access it. Upon entering the Indian Hill facility, Selina evades it's personnel and overhears Strange's conversation with Ethel Peabody that Azrael has gone rogue. Selina finally finds the room where Bridgit Pike is in and finds that she is sporting a new outfit. As Pike doesn't remember Selina and claims that she is Firefly, she assumes that Selina is there to test her abilities. Firefly then goes on the attack as Strange and Peabody watch. As Firefly goes on the attack, Selina dodges her attacks and gets a small burn on her left leg as she manages to knock Firefly out. Selina then uses Firefly's flamethrower in order to break out of her room. When Firefly regains consciousness, Selina tries to get Firefly to remember her past life. While Firefly remembers how her brother died when they were set ablaze, she states that Selina will burn brighter. As Firefly cannot be harmed by fire, Selina takes advantage of Hugo Strange's claim to Firefly being the Goddess of Fire by claiming that Gods need servants. Both of them then work to get out of Firefly's room. When Victor Fries is ordered to do away with the operatives controlled by Fish Mooney and to do away with Selina Kyle first, Selina dodges Victor's attacks as Firefly comes to her defense. As Victor Fries and Firefly duel, Selina frees Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon, and Lucius Fox. After Hugo Strange was arrested, Selina was present when Gordon plans to reunite with Leslie Thompkins. Selina suggested he get Leslie some chocolates. After Gordon leaves, Selina was present when Bruce informed Alfred about a "secret council" that was behind Wayne Enterprises and the Indian Hill facility. Selina Kyle visits Butch Gilzean at The Sirens to see how he is doing as she tells him to scram. Oswald Cobblepot tells Butch that Selina stole his wallet. Selina and Ivy are seen giving the money from Butch's wallet to a street kid which is noticed by the Bruce Wayne look-a-like. Selina is shown to be back in an allegiance with Fish Mooney when they and some association raid Gray Pharma to obtains some medicine. Selina later encounters Valerie Vale where she tells her of a tip on where to find Fish Mooney. Bruce later visits Selina and mentioned how he had to research them in a safe place. Bruce advises Selina that the group in question might know about them and that she should be careful. Upon being visited by Ivy, Selina visits Ivy telling her to stay at the pigeon coop. Selina was with Fish Mooney when Ethel Peabody was in her possession and witnesses Marv drain Ethel's youth. After Ivy was caught by Nancy who wanted to tell Selina about the Bruce Wayne-resembling character, Fish Mooney has Marv use his abilities on her as Selina works to intervene. Upon Ivy being grabbed by Marv, Selina is stopped by one of Fish Mooney's minions as Ivy falls into the drain pipe. Selina then weeped over what just happened. After hiding his look-a-like Subject 514A, Bruce is visited by Selina who informs Bruce about what happened to Ivy. Their conversation is overheard by the look-a-like. Bruce was unable to help Selina as he was not ready to reveal the truth about his look-a-like. Selina takes her leave from Wayne Manor. Selina is later visited by Gordon who needs her help finding Alice Tetch. Selina tells Gordon that she only saw her with Fish Mooney once. After directing Gordon to the Narrows' Bar, Selina mentions that Ivy Pepper's missing. Gordon states that he will keep an eye out for her. Later that night, Selina is visited by the Subject 514A who offers to take her on a ride and have some dinner. While Selina is suspicious about this offer, she goes with him as she needs to eat anyway. The next day, Selina walked down the street with Subject 514A as they approach a bar. As Selina incites a bar fight, she goes into the office and starts to pocket the money when the boss and his minion Squirrel come in. As Selina is about to have her fingers cut off, Subject 514A comes in and beats up the two men. Selina is then cut loose by Subject 514A. After getting away, Selina discovers that Subject 514A is wounded. Upon noticing the scars on him, Selina sees that he is not Bruce. Selina stitches up Subject 514A who states that he has no knowledge of why he was made to look like him and claims that Bruce might have an interest in Selina after watching them from the halls. After being told by Selina about what happened to Firefly and Ivy, Subject 514A then kisses Selina. Personality Selina grew up on the streets of Gotham and survived by herself, going by less then favourable means, such as stealing or even killing if necessary to protect her interests. At times she is aloof and self-serving, hardened because of her deeply troubled life, Selina is often guarded but has shown a degree of loyalty and compassion that is seldom seen because of her chosen gruff exterior. Even so, Selina has shown a tendency to "change sides", including more morally questionable ones, that may suit her benefit more such as aligning Fish Mooney and Sal Maroni's gang. Nonetheless, she will not betray her close friends as the main reason she decided to not help Gordon escape was because she did not know him well enough to risk "the best job" she ever got, showing a degree of pragmatism on her part. Another occasion of the behavior was when she killed Reginald Payne as he would only later kill him and Bruce later on. Despite her loner ways, Selina has a considerable amount of friends and a degree of popularity amongst the criminal underworld, including some crime bosses like Fish and Oswald Cobblepot. Butch Gilzean also claims that her face "opens doors" with criminals. She has shown empathy to fellow outcasts such as giving shelter and food to an orphaned Ivy Pepper which is a stark contrast towards her usual self-focused ways. She cared deeply about her friend, Bridgit Pike, being one of the few people she hugged or showed any form of compassion towards by advising her to leave her abusive brothers and Gotham. Selina was prepared to kill to save Bridgit and became so distraught over her "death" that she cried, a very rare thing for someone as emotionally controlled as Selina is. So far the only person she has shown any romantic feelings for is Bruce Wayne, even if she did trick beforehand. Selina also has a degree of possessiveness over him as she attempted to warn Silver St. Cloud to leave him alone. Using her craftiness and resourcefulness, Selina is able to get by and outthink more older, experienced and bigger criminals, even Jim Gordon, a trained police detective. She also has an advantage of being smaller and agile than most criminals on account of her young age which makes her an excellent thief. Physical Appearance Selina is slightly small for her age, which proves useful on more than one occasion. She has pale skin, short curly chestnut hair, and hazel eyes. While she tends to look a bit grungy, multiple characters including Barbara Kean have noted that if she paid more attention to her physical appearance, Selina could be quite pretty. Kean refers to her as a "true beauty" while Edward Nygma and Silver St. Cloud have referred to her as "street trash". Selina's default outfit consists of a leather biker jacket, ripped jeans, knee-high boots, fingerless biker gloves, and a dark gray hoodie with steampunk-style goggles pushed up in her hair or mounted on top of the hood. Her outfit is primarily black, presumably for stealth reasons. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Selina is in top physical condition. *'Free running/Acrobatics/Stealth:' Selina is able to jump from rooftop to rooftop. She was also able to sneak into Wayne Manor, the only person who sensed her presence was Bruce Wayne. *'Skilled thief:' Due to years of living on the streets of Gotham City, Selina has developed the art of thieving, that allows her to steal from most places or most people, although she has sometimes been caught by the police. *'Honed senses:' Selina has excellent senses. In , she is shown to have a good sense of smell. *'Armed combatant:' Selina is shown to wield a switchblade in certain situations. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Selina is shown to have good fighting skills. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * }} Notes * Bob Kane and Bill Finger created the character, partially inspired by Kane's cousin, Ruth Steel, as well as actresses Jean Harlow and Hedy Lamarr. She first appears in Batman #1 (Spring 1940) in which she is known as the Cat. In her later appearances, she takes on the alias of Catwoman. Historically a super-villain, the character has been one of Batman's most enduring love interests, as she is known for having a complex love-hate relationship with him. In certain versions of Batman's mythos, Selina becomes Bruce Wayne's wife and the mother of his child. Since the 1990s, Catwoman has been depicted as an anti-heroine classy cat burglar rather than a traditional villain. *In "Selina Kyle", Selina insists on being called "Cat". This a reference to the fact that when she was first introduced, she was called the Cat instead of Catwoman. References }} Category:Characters from the comics